Panic
by tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: Jamie is stressed out by high school but her mommy and mama have got her back. TW for stress-induced panic attack.


Author Note:

TW for stress-induced panic attack

* * *

"Jamie?" Alex asks confusingly when she see the light of the living room is still on, coming out to get a glass of water. Maggie is still sound asleep in bed so it must be Jamie.

"Mommy? Why are you awake? It's not my typing, is it?" Jamie sounds ridiculously tired.

"No babygirl, I woke up thirsty. What are you working on?" Alex approaches the couch after getting herself a glass.

"My scholarship essay" Jamie rubs her temple and lets herself leans into Alex's side.

"I don't think now is a good time to work on your essay, J. It's 3 in the morning and you look exhausted" Alex tucks some hair back behind Jamie's ear then proceeds to stroke her cheek lovingly.

"But it's due in 3 days and I still have this physics project to be done. Cheryl is kind enough to work on her own until I finish the essay. I know I'm not and she won't even mind a bit because she's my best friend but I still feel like I'm bailing on her. And I really wanna get this scholarship so I can't afford to screw my essay up, I-" Jamie rambles out in one breath.

"Slow down babygirl, you are doing just fine" Alex's heart aches. She seems to see her younger self, clearly stressed out over schoolwork.

"No mommy it's not fine. I'm behind my schedule, I am suppose to finish this damn essay yesterday!" Jamie exclaimed, breathing quickened to the edge of hyperventilation.

Normally Alex would remind Jamie for her language, but not in this situation where her daughter is clearly panicking.

"I need you to calm down for mommy, babygirl" Alex places her hand on Jamie's lower back, providing support to her unsteady daughter.

"Mommy-" Tears starts to burn Jamie's eyes. She inhales quickly, gasping for air.

"Shhhh, it's alright babygirl. Try to slow down your breathing" Alex pulls her teenage daughter onto her lap, cradling her against her chest.

Jamie closes her eyes tightly, tears continue to roll down her cheeks. She tries to calm herself down but the crying has made it more difficult.

"Al?" Maggie emerges from the doorway of their bedroom, voice thick with sleep.

"Jamie" Alex mouths at the direction of Maggie, which catches it immediately.

"What's wrong little one?" Maggie says softly, a small warm and loving smile on her face.

"Mama-" Jamie gasps out between her strangled breaths.

"Hush little one, it's alright" Maggie joins her girls on the couch, hands placed gently on Jamie's thigh.

"Listen to mommy's breathing and try to match yours with mine okay?" Alex coos, holding her girl a bit tighter.

Maggie doesn't stop drawing comforting patterns on Jamie's lap the whole time.

When Jamie's breath finally slowed down to a normal rate, she slumps against her mommy, head nuzzling Alex's neck.

Alex rubs her back in a comforting manner while Maggie goes to get some water for her.

"Take some sips, J" Maggie holds the cup against Jamie's lips for her, knowing that the teenager's hands are still too shaky.

"I'm sorry moms" Jamie whispers after finishing the water.

"Oh silly girl, you have nothing to apologize for" Maggie moves her hand to cup Jamie's face, wiping away the tears with her thumb.

"Mama's right, babygirl. It's okay to be stressed out" Alex drops a kiss onto the top of her daughter's head.

Jaime slides between Alex and Maggie from Alex's lap so that she's sandwiched between her mothers.

"We will never love you less if you couldn't get the scholarship or failed a test or had bad results, you get that?" Alex says, her hands remaining on Jaime's back, also tearing up a bit remembering her own fears when she was at this age. With her own struggle back in her teenage, Alex is not going to let her daughter go through what she went through.

Jamie nods, eyes still wet with tears.

"And just remember you can come to us whenever you feel too stressed or simply not good" Maggie supplies, warping her hands around Jamie's shoulders.

The three sit there in silence for a while, until Maggie breaks it with a grin on her face.

"You know what J, maybe I can help you with your essay. I wrote tons of them in high school and college"

"I would love that mama" A smile appears on Jamie's face for the first time since the night.

"And maybe I can help you and Cheryl with that project. Why don't you invite her over after finishing your essay?" Alex follows Maggie's suggestion, heart warm with her wife's thoughtfulness.

"You two are just the best moms one could have" Jamie's smile grows wider and she hugs her moms tight.

"We love you no matter what, babygirl"

"Yeah, no matter what little one"

"I love you moms"


End file.
